edtc605grp2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cybersafety
By: Mary Cook What is cyber safety? Cyber safety “…is the process of using the services and resources of the Internet in a safe and secure manner" (Sammons, J, 2017). With the rise of technology over the years, there are many ways information can be stored secretly on a network. Many people need to be aware when websites ask for personal information when creating accounts, their information may be shared with other scam websites, which can result in viruses on your technology device and personal information being used secretly. Listed below are four aspects to consider to have a cyber safety plan. First, it is essential for all children and adults to learn about cyber safety to prevent any personal information being accessed. As it is stated, "The goal of cyber safety is to safeguard your computer, personal information, and loved ones from attacks and other potential threats" (Sammons, J, 2017). Educators should create an instructional lesson on cyber safety for their class. Students need to learn “"Just like any property, your computer or mobile device might be stolen, lost, or damaged in some way, but connecting it to the Web also means you can be exposed to malware, viruses, hackers, and other threats" (Sammons, J, 2017). All people should be aware of the dangers that can occur online. Secondly, all people should be aware of what information is shared on the web. As stated, "A federal law, the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), was created to help protect kid’s younger than 13 when engaged in online activities" (Internet Safety, n.d.). Children of a young age may be lead to a non-secure website when using the Internet for fun activities. COPPA is a predental measured used at many schools to block students from having access to certain websites. As it is explained, "It's designed to keep anyone from getting a child's personal information without a parent knowing about it and agreeing to it first" (Internet Safety, n.d.). As an educator, COPPA allows teachers the opportunity to teach small group lessons or whole-group lessons without worrying about what students are viewing on their screen. To maintain security on what is shared on websites, "COPPA requires websites to explain their privacy policies on the site and get parental consent before collecting or using a child's personal information, such as a name, address, phone number, or Social Security number" (Internet Safety, n.d.). Young children do not have control to create personal accounts without consulting an adult. This preventable measure eliminates any information from reaching a non-secure website. For older children and adults, "Online tools are available that will let you control your kids' access to adult material and help protect them from Internet predators" (Internet Safety, n.d.). Online tools protect your privacy by providing trusted secured networks and public websites. Talking to students “about potential online dangers and monitoring their computer use, you'll help them surf the Internet safely" (Internet Safety, n.d.). Thirdly, all people should identify any strange emails or files received to prevent any viruses on a technology device. Personal emails are provided to people on a daily basis. When purchasing items, stores may ask for an email to verify an address or to send out promotions. Before opening a received email, it is a good idea to make sure the person sending the email is from a verified source. Many emails “…have information of some kind included with the email called an attachment which could be virus infected" (Sammons, J, 2017). The attachments in your email “...may take you to a site to fool you into providing sensitive information or automatically download and infect your system with malware" (Sammons, J, 2017). Students of all ages should be aware of such occurrences. There are many preventable ways to assist in eliminating scam emails. Many email servers offer cyber security plans. For example, "Gmail offers a number of features designed to protect your privacy and enhance the security of using email" (Sammons, J, 2017). The features on Google maintain a close proximity of what is delivered to a person online. Also, it is “…advisable to setup separate email accounts for different types of online activities" (Sammons, J, 2017). A generic account, work email, social media email, and regular everyday email are four types of emails people can use for online activities. In addition, it is ideal to make sure your email does not reveal too much personal information. For example, "...when you sign up with an ISP, you're issued an email address that includes your name in it or your first initial and last name" (Sammons, J, 2017). Changing the email to a more private email, such as first and last initials and random numbers, is a great way to prevent a random person from contacting you for personal information. Fourthly, people need to be aware that information shared on the Internet is not private. Many communication tools, such as Facebook and Twitter, offer people the ability to write comments and share images on the Internet. Many children and adults are not aware that information online is immediately accessed and shared with other websites. As it is stated, "Solitary use of the internet, even while posting to a social media site, may create an impression of privacy. It is a mistaken belief that the communication or post is private and accessible only to the intended recipient" (Peate, I, 2015). Credit card numbers and social security numbers can be retrieved from several non-secure websites. As explained, "Content, once posted or sent, can be disseminated to others and where this content ends are no longer under the control of the original sender or person posting" (Peate, I, 2015). Furthermore, before using any communication tools, "Consider carefully who and what you associate with on social media" (Peate, I, 2015). Agreeing with someone’s comment or image posted online can portray you with having the same opinion. Showing the students why this is important may prevent them from any negative circumstances arising at school or in the workplace. Finally, many communication tools have privacy settings that “…can change frequently on social media sites. Every few weeks, you should review your own settings" (Peate, I, 2015). Checking privacy settings every few weeks is a great preventable measure to make sure private information shared online is not being confiscated. In conclusion, cyber safety is essential for all to take seriously and familiarize themselves. In today’s society with so much technology that is easily accessed, knowing how to protect yourself is very important. Pertaining the knowledge of the three aspects may prevent any hazardous viruses on your computer or any websites retrieving your private information. As an educator, a cyber safety instructional lesson may lead to a safer technology future.